Happy Birthday
by Watermelonsaregood
Summary: For Rachel's birthday, the glee club drops in for a surprise visit- only they can't find Quinn...


**Title**: Happy Birthday  
**Pairing**: Rachel/Quinn  
**Rating**: T  
**Length**: 1,963  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Summary**: From this awesome prompt- _"It's Rachel's birthday and the gleeks want to surprise her. They stop by her house to wake her up and take her somewhere cool. Unfortunately, nobody could contact Quinn last night or this mornig, so she isn't with them. When they open the bedroom door, though, there she is, in bed with Rachel, sleeping, naked and in her duty of being the big spoon." _  
**A/N**: Hahaha, oh wow. This was supposed to be done on my birthday, but real life's been in the way. I hope it's alright. ;)

* * *

There's something about Rachel Berry and cupcakes.

It's a chocolate cake decorated with pink frosting, a tiny gold star sitting on top of each one. Quinn spent all afternoon baking them- unfortunately, she isn't much of a baker, so it's miracle they turned out so well.

Before Rachel even takes a bite, the brunette excitedly swipes her index finger along the frosting and sticks said finger into her mouth. She hums happily at the taste.

Quinn smirks, trying not to let her mind fall into the gutter.

"Hmm?" Rachel glances at her, curious.

"Nothing."

They're alone together at the Berry household, random shows flickering in the dim light of the living room lamp. Rachel's fathers are out (at Rachel's insistence), which is normal. It's taken a while for them to trust Quinn with their only daughter, and nowadays they consider her family- if not their future daughter-in-law.

Quinn jumps up suddenly, remembering. "The candle!"

"Wha-"

She bolts to the kitchen, fetching one of the thin birthday cake candles. She returns to her spot on the couch next to Rachel, carefully nudging the edible gold star to jam the candle in.

"Make a wish."

Beaming, Rachel replies, "Oh, Quinn. I already have everything I want- other than a Tony. No, wait, an EGOT. Also, a duet with the one and only Barbra."

Thankfully, (as much as Quinn loves her/them), Rachel doesn't continue with one of her adorable and frequent rambling sessions.

"Ah." A drip of wax falls onto Rachel's skirt. "I'd better make that wish."

"Whatever you want," Quinn says, giving her a quick kiss. Jokingly, she adds, "Your wish is my command."

Rachel ponders this for a moment, frowning. She murmurs, "There is _something _I want..."

Quinn likes the way both the candle and nearby lamp illuminate her girlfriend's eyes. They seem brighter than usual, and more- she feels silly for thinking it, but... they're more _chocolate-like_.

"And what's that?"

There's a wicked flicker in chocolate brown eyes before Rachel turns away. She closes those eyes (for dramatic effect), mouths a few words, then blows the flame out. She places the cupcake on the coffee table, then faces Quinn.

It's here that Quinn notices how close Rachel is. The other girl's hand is awfully close to the side of her thigh- oh, now it's approaching her rear end... She's leaning in even closer, playful (yet somehow shy) smile coming into play.

Before the taller girl can speak, Rachel is already centimeters away from her lips. "I... I think I'm ready."

"W-what?" Quinn answers dumbly. She's too distracted with the hand caressing her bottom.

The reply makes Rachel blush, her hand pausing as she pulls back. "I'm _ready_."

"_Oh._"

"Oh?"

Quinn looks her girlfriend over, as if something inside her has changed within the past five seconds. "Are you sure? I thought you said you were waiting until you hit twenty-five."

Rachel brings her hands together, looking down nervously. "I know... But it's a special occasion and I- I feel _right _with you. I know it sounds odd, and maybe ridiculous, but you mean a lot to me, Quinn. And I want to be with you. In _that_way."

"It's not ridiculous. I just want you to be sure, you know? It's something you can never give back."

"I know, and I want to. With you, of course."

Quinn draws her lips into a thin line, mulling it over. Of course she wants to be Rachel's first, but she would hate herself for pressuring her girlfriend in any way... And she certainly doesn't want Rachel to regret her first time, (much like herself).

Carefully, she brings her right hand to cup Rachel's cheek. She brushes her thumb back and forth, searching her eyes for any hesitation. Finding none, she wordlessly takes hold of Rachel's right hand with her left.

"Whatever you want, Rachel," Quinn says quietly. "I want it, too."

She kisses her. But it's different this time; deliberately gentle and painstakingly slow.

Rachel responds, at first apprehensive, but soon grows bolder and deepens the kiss.

Quinn slides her right hand down from Rachel's cheek to her neck, bringing her closer. She nibbles on her lower lip, her left hand continually clinging to Rachel's right one.

Eventually, she pokes her tongue out, licking along the closed gap of Rachel's lips- she makes a surprised gasp, something Quinn seldom hears since they usually don't try French kissing. She takes advantage of the surprise, gently lowering her onto the couch.

Rachel's lips remain closed. Quinn keeps the smaller girl in between her thighs as she throws her long blond locks over her shoulder. Their hands are still connected, Quinn using her free hand to thread fingers through brown hair.

She likes the sounds Rachel keeps making; nervous panting, breathy whimpers, and sometimes a hushed uttering of her name. It's the slowest and the farthest they've gone, and they both know it's only going to go even farther.

The second Quinn touches her tongue against her lips again, she's cut off.

Whimpering, Rachel draws back. "I- can we go upstairs?"

Finding her rare shyness adorable, Quinn smirks coyly. "Your wish is my command."

They're both flushed, panting slightly. Maybe it's from excitement.

Quinn, feeling mischievous, grabs the cupcake from the coffee table. She brings her index finger across the pink frosting, wiping it onto Rachel's nose.

"Don't forget to eat your cupcake later," she reminds her.

Rachel's blush turns crimson. Along with the cupcake, she saves her reply for later as Quinn latches onto her hand and leads her upstairs.

* * *

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

Still no answer.

"Quinn's still not answering her phone," Finn informs the group.

There's a series of groans and complaints. It's the fourth time they've called her cell phone.

It's nearly seven in the morning, and the entire glee club wait around on Rachel Berry's front lawn.

Leaning against one of the porch poles, Santana glares at him- like it's his fault Quinn is MIA. "No me gusta. She's always awake by now, exercising to sweat off all that baby fat."

Puck ignores the comment, pointing out, "Berry's dads aren't home either." No vehicles are in sight, and usually Rachel leaves hers out on the driveway.

The original plan was to gather the whole group for Rachel's birthday and take her out on the town (though it's unlikely there's anything really interesting to see), but with Quinn missing and no sign of the Berrys, they know it isn't going to work out so well.

They aren't even really friends with Rachel, but... birthdays are special. And so is Rachel- in a _nice_way.

"Did she answer yesterday?" Artie wonders. He sits on the porch steps as his wheelchair leans folded against the wall.

Mike flips open the Berry's mailbox, hoping for a newspaper. "Rachel or Quinn?"

"Either."

Tina rolls her eyes. "Neither."

They all sigh, disappointed. It's odd for both girls to be missing, despite not sharing any obvious similarities, they're both punctual and reachable.

Santana scowls, stomping towards the door. She knocks loudly, yelling, "Hey, Berry! Berry 1, 2, and 3! I know you're all in there!"

Everyone stares confusedly at her.

Sam tries to pry her away from the door to no avail. "You're going to wake up the entire neighborhood!"

"No way! There's something wanky goin' on, and I gotta find out!" She reaches for her own head, rummaging around for a hairpin.

"Watch out, she has razor blades!" Puck warns, trying to back away.

"Get her away from the door!" screams Mercedes.

Both Sam and Finn attempt to physically pull Santana away before she can commit breaking and entering. She threatens to clobber both of them, barring her teeth.

Cutting through all the yelling, Brittany suddenly asks, "Is that Quinn's car?"

The yelling and pulling stops, all teens glancing in the direction she's pointing. Down the street, there's a red Volkswagen Beetle glimmering in the sunlight.

Kurt raises a brow, "Someone check the license plate."

"I'll go," Mike offers, hopping off the porch and quickly moving towards it.

Thanks to the distraction of the shiny car, Santana is able to pick the lock, opening the door.

"Santana!" Tina scolds, "That's breaking and entering!"

Seeing Mike returning, Santana ignores the goth. "What did it say?"

"HBIC."

With one eye twitching, nostrils flaring, Santana growls, "I knew it." She abruptly whips around, marching into the house determinedly. She dodges all the grabbing hands, running up the stairs.

"Hey-" Artie starts, but is sadly left behind on the porch.

The group follows behind closely, worriedly chattering to each other.

"I don't understand it," Finn mumbles, "Rachel's car isn't around, but Quinn's is just down the street? Maybe Santana's-"

"Shhh," Kurt hushes, "It's possible her dads' car is in the garage. They could be sleep-"

The sight of Rachel's BeDazzled door silences them. A gold star decoration stands out, though the doorknob is barely visible. It looks as though a rainbow had regurgitated, spewing vomit all over Rachel's bedroom door. It's..._hideous_.

Everyone squints, faces scrunched in confusion/disgust.

"Yuck."

The door isn't even locked, they notice as Finn carefully twists-

What they see next is even stranger than the decorative door.

It isn't the butter-yellow walls that throw them off, nor the various posters of Broadway musicals. It's the fact that Rachel is sleeping _naked_. The flowery blanket that _should _be covering her body is scattered on the floor. But that's not all.

Quinn Fabray is there, too. Also butt naked, she's hugging Rachel from behind, spooning with the smaller girl.

Both girls are pressed so tightly together there's no way this is an accident. Quinn's hair sweeps over Rachel's shoulder, her legs wrapped around her waist... Numerous hickeys can be seen from where the group stands, their jaws on the carpet.

...A single cupcake sits on the nightstand beside the bed.

This is clearly intentional.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Kurt moans, fleeing from the scene.

"Oh my God," Finn whispers, stunned.

"I KNEW IT!" Santana screeches, loud enough to wake the couple.

At first, the two girls are groggy. Quinn blinks at them as if she thinks it's all a dream, not at all shocked. She closes her eyes once more, snuggling into Rachel's back. Rachel, on the other hand-

"Holy Hammerstein!" she gasps, scrambling away from the other girl's hug to fetch the blanket. "Quinn, wake up!"

Realizing the reality of it all, Quinn shoots up and blurts, "Oh my God!" before throwing the blanket over their huddled bodies. "I can explain!"

"_No_! No, you can't!"

Following Kurt, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, and Sam all leave, wanting to wipe the image and give the girls some privacy.

Santana continues, "I thought I heard my gaydar ringing around you two, and I was freakin' right!"

"Stop staring," Rachel orders.

Puck, smirking smugly, waggling his eyebrows. "My hot little Jewish American princess and my Baby Mama. Any chance the Puckzilla can join in?"

"_No_," they immediately reply.

He huffs, dragging Finn with them. "You're missing out, ladies."

Finn whines in protest, "B-but- Rachel!"

The only two left are Santana and Brittany. For some reason, they look like hungry vultures, circling their prey. Brittany whispers sneakily, "If Puck can't, then can me and San join instead?"

Quinn clings to Rachel, subconsciously possessive. "_Get out_."

"Like Puck said, 'You're missing out'." And with that, the two link pinkies and walk out the door.

As Rachel sighs, Quinn reaches over her to grab the cupcake on the nightstand. She repeats the motion of spreading frosting on Rachel's nose, grinning.

"Figures," Rachel mutters, "just immediately after I have my first time, everyone's already found out about us." She leans back, smiling as Quinn wraps her arms around her.

"Happy birthday."


End file.
